


Virginia is for Lovers

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Librarians, Love, Slow Burn, Vietnam War, Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: A slow burn for the ages, think The Notebook meets A Simple Favor but make it less sad and way gayer





	Virginia is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this today and was like man this is pretty good- I better post it- might have been a mistake but the world needs more lesbians 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

Marrying her off to a rich man had always been her mother’s plan, it wasn’t hard, Richmond was a town where rich young men were plentiful and with a woman with high social standing it wasn't hard for Sarah's mother to find her a suitable husband and Sarah had let her dress her up for galas, introduced her to handsome bachelors that all looked the same in one way or the other.

David Faulkner was nothing special in Sarah’s eyes he was kind, had a gentle way with words and never lifted a hand against her, so she married him, let her mother plan the wedding, she didn’t even choose her dress it just showed up in her closet one morning and she accepted it. Wasn’t like her mother would listen if she tried to fight on any of her decisions this was her mother’s wedding, yes Sarah was the one getting married but just like Sarah her mother had gone through the same thing with her own mother and so in some way it was her chance to have the wedding she wanted and as tradition stated Sarah was to wait until she had a daughter of her own until she got her fairytale wedding.

The actual event was nothing special, it was beautiful and her mother cried, her father walked her down the aisle of the family church where the old pastor that had been there forever declared her and David married in the eyes of the Lord. The reception was a blur a mixture of too much champagne and dancing but it was still nice and Sarah tried to enjoy every minute.

The next four years passed in the same blur her friends got married and started to have children but in the Faulkner, home having children was kept being put off, though Sarah was starting to suspect that David was avoiding having them just as much as she was. Her mother wasn’t helping kept telling her with every passing birthday that having kids was an amazing experience, but Sarah didn’t believe it, like how she believed that being married was all a women could ever want, Sarah had fallen for that and it had fallen incredibly flat.

It wasn’t that she was unhappy, no she loved David really, but being married to him was like being married to a good friend, good in some ways but lacking in others.

Another year passed and suddenly Sarah was 25 and attending yet another thankless garden party full of women from her church that kept droning on about how ungodly the new preacher’s wife was and how the new preacher was bringing the whole congregation to its knees. Sarah wasn’t listening she was too involved in her martini to listen to such dribble though she was happy that the subject had been changed from the ongoing war in Vietnam to matters that she could at least listen to without showing her true feeling about the unjust war to women who volunteered most of their time supporting the troops

Sarah’s thoughts about protests, dead soldiers, and other unpleasant ideas were jarred when a rather young and plump blonde joined her on the sofa, “May I refresh your drink honey?” the unfamiliar woman asked cheerily offering up the martini mixer with a smile

“Please, I am much to sober to listen to much more of this” Sarah said drearily as the woman filled her glass

“Oh at least they haven’t got to discussing children or marriage yet,” she said grinning like she was sharing an inside joke

“You’re right, doubt there’s enough alcohol in the City of Richmond for me to stay after they start on that topic” Sarah giggled, “I’m Sarah Faulkner by the way, I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of these things before,”

“Oh, where are my manners? A pleasure to meet Sarah, my name is Barbara Lee Evans, I just moved up the street, and the host Mrs. Lewis thought it would be good for me to integrate myself in the Church this way rather just showing up to service like some heathen, her words” Barbara Lee said

“Yes that sounds like her, so I assume you’re married?” Sarah said sipping her drink

“Heavens no, my mother always said I wasn’t the marrying kind and I have to agree with her,” Barbara Lee chuckled

“Oh really, so you work,” Sarah asked finding herself fascinated with the woman she had assumed would be as boring as the rest of the biddies that found themselves entrapped by the head bore, Mrs. Lewis

“Yes, I was recently employed at the Public Library, though it was quite a feat, that Mr. Taylor is a hard man to convince” Sarah nodded the man downright hated women especially those who wanted to free themselves from the kitchen and join the men in the workplace

“Do you work?” Barbara Lee asked sipping her own ice tea hand gently placed on Sarah’s knee

“No, my work is at home,” Sarah said plainly trying to ignore the sudden contact that should have been awkward and unpleasant but instead felt natural and all too pleasant

“Well, children can be a full-time job,” the blonde said

“I don’t have any children unless you count the cat,”

“Oh, I’m sorry for assuming I just thought-“

“It’s alright childless women are rarer than Democrats here,” Sarah chuckled, refilling her martini

“Well in that case if you are ever tempted to join me in being a modern woman, I bet there is a position open at the library, so just let me know,” Barbara Lee said sweetly patting Sarah’s knee, “It was very good to meet you Sarah, but I must ask whoever made the lemon squares for her recipe, it was absolutely divine,” she gushed getting up and smoothing her peach dress

“I will and you would be looking for Mrs. Young, the woman in the obscenely big green hat,” Sarah said helpfully trying to ignore the blush spreading across her cheeks as the librarian flitted across the room toward the atrocity of a hat 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know if I should continue cause man I have ideas but I don't know if anyone would actually want to read it lol


End file.
